Passerby of the Edge of the World
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: Untuk apa pernikahan itu diperjuangkan bilamana ia tidak bahagia olehnya? Untuk apa cinta diperjuangkan jika yang diperhatikannya hanyalah orang itu semata? Relakanlah ia... demi kebahagiannya yang tidak bisa kau berikan meski kau hadiahkan segenap jiwa, raga dan hartamu padanya./ Songfict from 'Tian Ya Guo Ke' - Jay Chou/ One-sided Zhao Yun x Cao Yin.


"Ah... Jadi, Anda hendak menikahkan putri Anda dengan Zilong, Cao _xiansheng_?"

Bukan main terkejutnya diriku saat mendengar pertanyaan Liu _xiansheng_. Aku akan dinikahkan dengan Cao Yin? Hei, ini bukan mimpi, ya 'kan?

Aku bisa melihat pantulan raut wajahku yang tidak berubah di permukaan cermin di belakang Cao _xiansheng_ , tetap tenang dengan seulas senyum ramah keseharianku. Aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan pada orang-orang betapa bahagianya diriku mendengar kabar baik ini, tidak boleh memperlihatkan bahwa tubuhku mulai menghangat oleh luapan kebahagiaan, jantungku yang berpacu semakin cepat oleh euforia dan jiwaku yang bergemetar lembut diterpa oleh kemenangan.

Adalah sebuah kemenangan besar bagiku telah memenangkan putri sulung keluarga Cao itu.

Sempat terlintas dalam benakku bagaimana perasaan Wen Yang, rival cintaku, kalau kabar ini sampai terdengar ke telinganya. Tetapi, rasa lega dan haus kemenangan segera menyingkirkan segala keperdulian terhadapnya.

Aku telah memenangkan Cao Yin. Dan itulah yang harus kupikirkan!

"Begitulah, Xuande," balas Cao _xiansheng_ sembari membenahi posisi duduk. "Aku ingin mempererat hubungan antar kita; baik secara hubungan bisnis maupun sosial. Lagipula," Beliau mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku, melanjutkan, "kudengar bahwa pegawaimu yang satu ini _sangat_ dekat dengan putriku."

Aku hampir terkesiap mendengarnya. Salah satu yang muncul di benak adalah bagaimana Cao _xiansheng_ bisa menilai hubungan kami sedemikian? Baiklah, kami memang dekat karena aku dan Cao Yin berada dalam fakultas yang sama, bisnis. Tetapi, hubungan kami...

...Lebih tepatnya, hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan lebih padanya.

Aku mencintai perempuan itu lebih dari apapun. Setiap gerak-geriknya, ucapan halusnya, tawa cerianya dan juga tangisnya... aku menyukai seluruh dari dirinya. Sayangnya, kisah cintaku tidak lebih dari klasik 'cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan'. Terlihat jelas bahwa Cao Yin tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku. Ia memberikanku afeksi, ya. Tetapi, hanya sekedar selayaknya seorang sahabat karib. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang.

Terhadap Wen Yang, ia memberikan apa yang sangat kuhendaki darinya. Aku menginginkan afeksi yang lebih dari sekedar _lebih_. Aku ingin ia memusatkan perhatiannya padaku seorang. Mempercayakan dirinya padaku sepenuhnya.

"Ah," Liu _xiansheng_ menoleh ke arahku, tersenyum. "Benarkah itu, Zilong? Syukurlah. Aku yakin kalian bisa semakin akrab dan hubungan kalian selalu langgeng!"

"Te-terima kasih, _xiansheng_!" balasku, berusaha terlihat sangat senang.

"Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan keluargaku. Semuanya mendukung keputusanku, terutama Zihuan yang paling dekat dengan Yin. Ia sangat ingin melihat kalian berdua dalam pakaian pengantin dan duduk bersama-sama di atas kursi pelaminan."

Jika keluarga Cao sudah merestui, hanya tinggal menunggu keputusan Liu _xiansheng_ dan keluarganya. Jika Beliau dan keluarganya turut merestui, maka, tidak ada kata 'kembali'.

"Aku yakin Yunchang, Yide dan yang lainnya akan merestui hubungan kalian, Zilong," Liu _xiansheng_ menepuk pundak kananku, memastikan bahwa ucapannya akan menjadi kenyataan.

Aku tidak bisa berucap apapun selain terima kasih kepada keduanya. Inilah yang kuinginkan dalam hidupku -menikahi perempuan yang kucintai dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga, memiliki keluarga yang bahagia dan melalui hari-hari tua yang damai bersamanya.

Setelah perbincangan lebih jauh, Cao _xiansheng_ memutuskan untuk pulang. Kami berdua mengantar tamu kami sampai gerbang utama, menunggu sampai mobilnya sudah tidak berada dalam jarak pandang barulah kami masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Kami berpisah di aula utama, Liu _xiansheng_ hendak bertemu dengan saudara-saudaranya yang berada di gedung timur untuk membahas soal pernikahanku dengan Cao Yin. Sementara aku bertolak menuju ruang tidurku yang berada di barat.

Entah mengapa langkahku terasa berat, seakan, sepasang kakiku dipasung pada sebuah bola besi yang sangat berat. Dan hanya ada satu hal dalam pikiranku sedari awal semua perbincangan ini.

Apakah Cao Yin akan bahagia dengan keputusan Ayahnya tersebut?

* * *

 **Kaien-Aerknard presents**

 **A Dynasty Warriors Fanfiction**

 **[Ends of the Earth Passing Traveller]**

 **"Tian ya guo ke / Ends of the earth passing traveller" - Jay Chou & Vincent Fang (Lyricist); Dynasty Warriors - KOEI.**

 **"Apakah kau bahagia dengan keputusan ini, Cao Yin? Apakah aku dapat membahagiakanmu seutuhnya ketika kita menikah nanti? Jika bukanlah aku yang dapat membahagiakanmu... apakah ia orangnya -orang yang sanggup memberikanmu apa yang kau sangat inginkan itu?"**

* * *

Pertemuan antar kedua keluarga berlangsung dalam sebuah restoran mewah di pusat Beijing. Aku menengoki sekeliling, melihat bahwa sebetulnya, hanya delapan meja bundar yang digunakan, sisa 24 dibiarkan kososng. Foya-foya, memang, namun, aku bisa memahami bahwa Cao _xiansheng_ dan Liu _xiansheng_ tidak ingin pertemuan ini diganggu oleh suara-suara orang lain.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan, tersenyum pada Cao Yin yang duduk di seberangku, di antara kedua orang tuanya. Ia tampil menawan seperti biasanya. Rambut hitam panjang yang biasanya dibiarkan bebas kini disanggul, sepasang bibirnya merah dilapisi oleh warna lipstik dan rias wajahnya yang ditata degan sangat rapih. Gaun halter biru yang dikenakannya sangatlah cocok dengan dirinya. Pembawaannya yang kalem dan ramah semakin mempersona, menghanyutkan.

"-long?"

Sebuah tepukan mendarat pada pundakku, menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Zilong?"

"A-ah..." aku menoleh ke arah Liu _xiansheng_.

"Wajahmu sudah semerah Yunchang," bisik Beliau. Ia tertawa pelan dikemudian, membuatku semakin malu telah tertangkap basah.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk meliriki Cao Yin, berharap ia tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dan... ingin ia setidaknya terkekeh oleh tindakan bodohku barusan.

Ia bahkan tidak melihatku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat lebih jelas, mendapatinya menoleh ke samping, menatap mati kaca jendela raksasa restoran. Termenung memikirkan sesuatu. Dan satu hal lagi...

Sedih.

Itulah yang bisa kubaca dari ekspresinya. Matanya yang lesu memandangi apapun di hadapannya, bibir yang datar dan kedua tangan saling menggenggam erat satu sama lainnya.

 ** _"Feng qi yan nan xia jing xiao xiao luo huang sha_**

 ** _Du zuo qie hu cha qie cheng yi ye deng xia"_**

 ** _Angin mulai berhembus, angsa terbang ke selatan, gemerisik 'debu Asia' yang jatuh menjadi pemandangan_**

 ** _Aku duduk sendiri sambil menyeduh teh, mengasyikkan diri di bawah cahaya sepanjang malam_**

Ia menunduk, memakukan sepasang indera penglihatan pada kedua tangannya. Meski pelan, aku bisa mendengar desah napas yang menghembuskan kepasrahan, disertai kegelisahan. Aku bisa memahami perasaannya. Ia tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Mungkin, aku akan merasakan hal yang sama seandainya yang duduk di seberangku bukanlah Cao Yin, melainkan perempuan lain.

Bisa kubaca dari ekspresinya bahwa ia kalut memikirkan Wen Yang. Aku sudah terbiasa menerka apa yang berada dalam pikiran setiap orang, seakan aku memiliki kemampuan telepati.

 ** _"Ni zai ji li wai de ren jia xiang zhe ta"_**

 ** _Kau memikirkannya meskipun berada di dalam rumah seseorang yang jauhnya beberapa mil_**

Cao Yin. Mengapa kau tidak mengangkat kepalamu dan menatapku seorang -orang yang saat ini berada di hadapanmu? Orang yang mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga.

Hati manusia... memang ada untuk satu orang saja, eh?

 ** _"Yi zhen yi xian xiu zhe hua"_**

 ** _Menyulam sebuah bunga dengan sebatang jarum dan seutas benang_**

Sementara kedua _xiansheng_ berdiskusi mengenai pernikahan kami, yang seharusnya banyak berbincang malah membisu. Sama sekali tidak ada percakapan di antara kami, seolah ia tidak mengenalku dan aku tidak mengenalnya. Hatiku terus-menerus berbisik untuk mengajaknya berbicara, setidaknya, bertukar beberapa baris berbasa-basi. Jari telunjukku mengetuk pelan meja, mengirimkan sandi morse padanya, sesuatu yang sengaja kami pelajari agar bisa berbicara sewaktu dalam kelas.

 ** _"Chen shuang pan dai wa dou luo shuang leng le cha"_**

 ** _Embun beku pagi hari merayapi ubin hitam_**

 ** _Embun beku diguncang turun, teh mendingin_**

Ia tetap memandangi tangannya, tidak mengubrisi kodeku. Sekali lagi kuketuk meja, menyampaikan keinginanku untuk berbicara padanya, untuk mematahkan kesunyian canggung di antara kami, meski hanya berbicara melalui kode morse saja. Ia tetap menutup mulut, hanya sampai di sana saja balasannya.

 _ **"Fu qin yu dui hua yu wen qin sheng chu luo xia**_

 _ **Xian wai si nian tou chuang hua er ni que shen me ye bu hui da"**_

 _ **Dengan perlahan menyentuh Guqin, aku rindu untuk berbicara padanya**_

 _ **Aku rindu untuk bertanya kapankah pertama kali suara Guqin terdengar**_

 _ **Melintasi senar-senar Guqin, nostalgia menembus kisi kertas jendela**_

 _ **Namun kau tidak membalas sama sekali**_

"Ini adalah tanggal yang sangat baik untuk keduanya," kulihat Cao _xiansheng_ mengeluarkan sebuah undangan, memberikannya pada Liu _xiansheng_. Dilihat oleh Beliau isi contoh undangan tersebut, seulas senyum lebar muncul di wajahnya. Beliau manggut-manggut, menyerahkan undangan tersebut pada Zhuge _xiansheng_ , tangan kanannya. Zhuge _xiansheng_ mengamati sejenak, jemarinya bergerak-gerak untuk menghitung, kemudian mengutarkan pendapat yang sama mengenai tanggal pernikahan kami.

Seharusnya aku bahagia mendengarnya. Tetapi sikonnya sudah seperti ini... mana bisa aku berbahagia ketika Cao Yin tengah bersedih? Aku tidak tega melihatnya. Aku bukanlah pria brengsek yang tertawa di atas kesedihan orang lain, apalagi jika orang tersebut adalah dirinya.

Jika pernikahan ini tidak membahagiakannya, untuk apa tetap dilaksanakan?

Aku membuka mulutku, berusaha untuk menyampaikan pikiranku kepada kedua _xiansheng_. Mengapa tidak ada satupun suara yang berhasil melewati tenggorkanku? Mengapa aku tidak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah katapun? Kemana suaraku saat aku benar-benar membutuhkannya?

"Zilong?" Liu xiansheng menoleh, heran melihat tingkahku. "Ada apa?"

"A-... Ah... tidak ada apa-apa," aku tersenyum.

Kenapa malah kalimat itu yang berhasil keluar dari mulutku?!

" _Fuqin_..." panggil Cao Yin pada akhirnya. "...Maaf. Aku ingin pulang."

"Hmm?" degung Cao _xiansheng_.

"Aku... mendadak merasa tidak enak badan..."

Instingku berkata itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Akupun tidak bisa menyalahkannya jika ia ingin menghindari pembahasan lebih jauh.

"Zihuan," Cao xiong berjalan mendekat. "Kau tolong antar _dajie_ -mu pulang."

Cao _xiong_ mengangguk, membantu Cao Yin berdiri, mengajaknya keluar dari restoran. Dan yang kurasakan adalah... hanya ada aku seorang dalam restoran besar nan mewah ini. Tidak ada kehadiran Liu _xiansheng_ , Cao _xiansheng_ , maupun yang lainnya. Ruangan bertambah dingin, kehangatan mulai terasa hambar.

 _ **"Qin xian duan le yuan jin le ni ye zou le"**_

 _ **Senar Guqin telah putus, takdir telah berakhir, dan engkaupun telah pergi**_

Dadaku sesak ketika mengenang kembali wajahnya saat ia meninggalkan restoran. Tubuhnya lesu menopang beban, wajahnya pucat oleh tekanan, tiap langkahnya berat ditahan oleh sesuatu, entah apa sesuatu itu.

 _ **"Ai hen qi luo gu shi jing guo zhi liu xia wo"**_

 _ **Cinta dan benci bangkit dan jatuh**_

 _ **Cerita berlalu hanya menyisahkan aku di belakang**_

Aku mengambil cangkir teh, menyadari isinya masih penuh dan sudah dingin sejak lama. Harumnya masih ada. Aku meneguk teh tersebut, merasakan pahitnya, seolah ikut menegak perasaanku secara bersamaan.

 _ **"** **Ji fan li chou shi shi can tou dou ru jiu"**_

 _ **Penderitaan perpisahan begitu banyak, aku menyelami urusan duniawi, semuanya tertuang ke dalam arakku**_

Aku menatapi bangku yang telah ditinggalkannya, bertanya banyak dalam hati, seolah bertanya padanya.

Apakah ada sesuatu yang hilang di antara kita?

 _ **"Wen ni shi fou xin bu zai zhe shao le shen me"**_

 _ **Bertanya padamu apakah ada sesuatu yang hilang jika hatimu tidak berada di sini**_

...

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk kedua belah pihak menemui kata sepakat. Hanya berselang tiga hari kemudian, kedua keluarga saling berbagi tugas; Liu _xiansheng_ menyiapkan seluruh keperluan mempelai pria sementara Cao _xiansheng_ menyiapkan untuk mempelai wanita. Cao Yin belakangan ini sudah beberapa kali tidak masuk, meminta izin untuk mempersiapkan acara pernikahan yang hanya tinggal delapan bulan lagi. Persiapan mempelai pria tidak sesulit milik wanita jadi, absensiku masih bisa penuh.

Aku merintih ketika merasakan hantaman ringan sesuatu terhadap kepalaku, menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Ah, sial! Aku lupa bahwa sekarang adalah pelajaran si dosen itu! Dan tanpa kusadari aku melamun menatapi kursi Cao Yin yang kosong!

"Zhao Zilong! Jika kau ingin bermimpi, sana, keluar dari ruangan ini dan melamunlah sepuasmu," ucap si dosen, Jia Wenhe alias Jia Xu. Nadanya tegas dan tenang ketika mengucapkannya.

Aku hanya bisa mendesah, berusaha fokus pada buku pelajaran yang terbuka lebar di atas mejaku.

Sulit sekali untuk berkonsentrasi ketika pikiranku depresi, dan bukan penuh dengan berbagai urusan mengenai pernikahan antara aku dan Cao Yin. Melainkan mengenai hubungan antara kami berdua yang terasa semakin renggang.

 _ **"Qin xian duan le yuan yi jin le ni ye zou le"**_

 _ **Senar Guqin telah putus, takdir telah berakhir, dan engkaupun telah pergi**_

"Ah, Cao _xiaojie_ ," bertepatan dengan itu, semua mahasiswa menoleh, tidak terkecuali diriku. Cao Yin melangkah masuk, menghampiri Jia _jiangshi_. Ia membungkuk padanya, meminta maaf atas ketelambatannya. Tentu saja _jiangshi_ memaafkannya, ia sudah mendapat surat izin terlebih dahulu. Cao Yin duduk di bangkunya, mengeluarkan buku dan siap fokus dengan pelajaran hari ini.

 _Jiangshi_ tengah menjelaskan di depan, namun, aku masih tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, semakin kalut ketika Cao Yin sudah berada di dalam kelas; di hadapanku. Hubungan yang terasa renggang inilah yag mengangguku, tentu, aku tidak menginginkannya. Kupanggil namanya beberapa kali, ia tidak bergeming sedikitpun, entah suaraku yang kalah dengan suara _jiangshi_ atau memang dia tidak mendengarnya.

Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak mau mengindahkan panggilanku.

Aku menghela napas. Semenjak pembahasan pernikahan itu, Cao Yin jarang sekali membalas panggilanku, secara tatap muka maupun lewat media sosial. Dan aku tahu, itu bukanlah karena ia sibuk dengan persiapannya.

 _ **"Ni shi guo ke wen ruo dao zhe chen mo le"**_

 _ **Kau adalah pejalan yang lewat, diam seiring dengan kelembutan yang dihentikan sampai sini**_

Cao Yin... apakah kau masih mengingat dimana kau selalu membalas panggilanku, bercanda denganku hingga kita berdua tertangkap oleh _jiangshi_ karena suara tawa kita? Apakah kau ingat ketika aku menceritakan sebuah kisah aneh nan ajaib yang terjadi padaku melalui panggilan video, kau sampai terpingkal-pingkal? Kenapa sekarang kau bahkan tidak mau menoleh kepadaku, Cao Yin?

Bel istirahat telah berdering, mengakhiri pelajaran Jia _jiangshi_ dan memperbolehkan para mahasiswa untuk keluar dari kelas. Saat aku hendak memanggil Cao Yin setelah selesai merapihkan buku, ia sudah tidak berada di sana. Tidak biasanya ia keluar secepat ini.

Pernikahan ini membuatnya ingin menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dariku.

Seseorang menepuk keras bahuku. "Zhao _dage_!"

Aku menoleh, melihat putra Zhang xiansheng, Zhang Bao tersenyum lebar padaku. Di belakangnya ada Guan Xing, Guan Suo, Guan Ping dan si putri sulung Guan _xiansheng_ , Guan Yinping.

"Zhao _dage_!" panggil Guan Xing. "Kami berlima ingin membeli menu terbaru Huang Gai _laoye_! Kau mau ikut bersama kami? Lagipula, kita juga sudah jarang makan bareng, bukan?"

"Ah..."

"Kudengar menu-nya kali ini modifikasi dari makanan favoritmu, _dage_!" Guan Yinping melangkah ke sampingku.

"...Baiklah."

Mungkin, ada baiknya aku membiarkan Cao Yin sendirian untuk beberapa saat. Berharap dengan demikian, suasana hatinya sudah jauh lebih baik setelah beberapa saat. Lagipula, sesekali menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama Zhang Bao dan Guan bersaudara tidaklah buruk. Kapan terakhir kali kami makan bersama selain di rumah, akupun sudah tidak ingat pasti.

Guan Yinping terus menceritakan pada kakak-kakaknya mengenai beberapa makanan yang sudah diincarnya. Aku heran, meski ia makan banyak, tubuhnya tetap mungil dan kurus seperti ini. Bisa dibilang bahwa kondisinya yang ini membuat banyak gadis iri padanya.

Aku terkekeh mendengar lawakan Zhang Bao, kemudian menoleh, tak sengaja menangkan sosok Cao Yin dan Wen Yang yang duduk di sudut kantin. Aku mengamati setiap raut wajahnya, setiap kali ia tertawa dan semangatnya ketika berbicara dengan pria yang terkenal karena kemiripannya denganku.

Ya, hanya Wen Ciqian yang dapat membahagiakannya.

Bukanlah aku.

Atau siapapun.

...

Sedaritadi kutatap telpon genggamku, tangan kanan berdiam di dekatnya, bimbang antara ingin mengambilnya atau tidak. Aku bangkit dari kursi, melemparkan tubuhku ke atas ranjang yang empuk. Sebuah desahan panjang keluar dari mulutku, mataku menatap kosong langit-langit krem. Aku menggigit bibir bawah, gelisah akibat terjebak dalam dua keputusan.

Keputusan harus merelakan perempuan itu atau mempertahankannya.

Kebahagiaan Cao Yin adalah prioritas dari segalanya. Tetapi, keegoisanku memaksakan bahwa kebahagiaan itu harus bersumber dari diriku, SEORANG. Di sisi lain, sikonnya sudah terlanjur seperti ini; kebahagiaan Cao Yin hanya Wen Yang yang sanggup menyuguhkannya. Mempertahankan Cao Yin hanya akan membuat si putri sulung Cao itu semakin sakit.

Kuraih telpon genggam, menghubungi Cao Yin. Sama sekali tidak diangkat, kucoba hubungi lagi dan tetap saja, tak diangkat olehnya.

 _"Cao Yin, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting denganmu. Kutunggu kau di restoran biasa, besok jam tujuh malam. Jika kau tidak mau datang"_

Sampai di sana, aku mempertimbangkan apakah harus kuselesaikan kalimat tersebut atau tidak.

 _"Cao Yin, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting denganmu. Kutunggu kau di restoran biasa, besok jam tujuh malam."_

Ya, begitu saja sudah cukup.

Kuletakkan telpon genggam di meja kecil, kemudian kembali merebah di atas kasur. Ia HARUS datang. Karena ini menyangkut masalah di antara kami bertiga.

...

Aku sengaja datang satu jam lebih pagi, dilatarbelakangi tempat tinggalku yang cukup jauh dengan restoran ini. Sambil menunggu kedatangan Cao Yin, kuamati orang-orang sekitar, ditemani segelas kopi hitam. Berbeda dengan suasana hatiku, orang-orang dalam restoran ini semuanya tampak berbahagia bersama keluarga, pasangan atau sahabat-sahabat masing-masing. Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat menghibur sanubari.

"Yun."

Aku menoleh, melihat Cao Yin berdiri beberapa kaki di belakangku. Seandainya ini adalah kencan, sudah kuhabiskan beberapa menit hanya untuk mengagumi pesonanya. Sayang, sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk itu.

"Ah, Cao Yin," aku bangkit, menarik kursi satunya. "Silahkan duduk."

"Terima kasih," balasnya, singkat.

Seorang pelayan langsung memberikan kami dua buku menu, membiarkan kami memilih makan malam yang cocok untuk masing-masing. Terjerat oleh pikiranku, aku kehilangan napsu makan sehingga hanya memesan sepotong kue. Setelah mencatat pesanan kami, pelayan tersebut pergi.

"Jadi..." Cao Yin memulai percakapan. "Apa yang hendak kau bicarakan denganku, Yun?"

Aku menatapnya dalam, melihat bahwa ia sedang tidak dalam mood untuk berbasa-basi. Ya, ia sudah berubah total semenjak masalah pernikahan itu.

"..."

Kemanakah perginya keberanianku untuk berbicara langsung mengenai hal yang telah kupikirkan matang-matang semenjak empat hari yang lalu?! Sial! Apakah aku masih tidak bisa merelakannya?! Oh, Zhao Zilong! Bukankah prioritasmu adalah-

"Yun," kusadari bahwa suaranya jauh lebih lembut dibanding sebelumnya. Aku mengangkat kepala, melihat ekspresi khawatir terpasang di wajahnya. "Tidak apa. Katakan apa yang kau ingin katakan, Yun."

Kalimat itu berhasil mengembalikan keberanianku, sekaligus keyakinan bahwa aku tidak akan menyesali keputusan ini.

"...Cao Yin," jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "aku ingin mendengar kejujuran darimu," aku memantapkan sorot mata, "apakah kau bahagia dengan pernikahan kita ini?"

Cao Yin membisu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menghindari kontak mata denganku.

"Cao Yin, jawablah dengan jujur."

Kali ini, akulah si orang jahat yang memaksanya untuk memuntahkan seluruh isi hatinya. Rasa bersalah mulai menyelimutiku, tetapi, aku harus mendapatkan jawaban itu. HARUS!

"...Zilong," ia masih tidak mengalihkan pandangan kepadaku, "maaf tetapi... aku... aku tidak mengingkan pernikahan ini..."

Ya, aku sudah tahu semenjak lama. Realita itu selalu menyakitkan dan pahit, bukan?

"Kau begitu baik padaku, Yun," lanjutnya. "Selama sepuluh tahun kita bersahabat, tidak sekalipun kau pernah mengecewakanku," Cao Yin mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku tahu semuanya, Yun. Mengenai... perasaanmu terhadapku. Maafkan aku... Aku... tidak bisa mengembalikannya padamu."

"Ah... begitukah?"

Cao Yin nampak terkejut oleh jawabanku.

Aku tersenyum, entah mengapa hati ini lega setelah mendengar semuanya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan berbicara pada Liu _xiansheng_ bahwa aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini."

"Tetapi, Yun-"

"Untuk apa pernikahan itu jika kau tidak bisa berbahagia bersamaku?" aku memotongnya. "Cao Yin, kebahagiaanmu selalu di atas segalanya. Dan jika aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, artinya sama saja aku tidak bisa memenuhi apa yang menjadi prioritas utamaku."

Ia kembali menunduk, diam.

"Kau sebaiknya berbicara pada Cao _xiansheng_ dan katakan yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu Beliau adalah pribadi yang pengertian dan ia pasti akan merestui hubungan kalian berdua."

Ia masih tidak menjawab.

Kini, yang terjebak antara dua keputusan adalah perempuan di seberangku ini.

"Cao Yin," ia mengalihkan atensi padaku. "Pilihlah yang dapat membahagiakanmu, apapun konsekuensinya!"

Matanya membelalak lebar, beberapa saat kemudian, air mata mulai mengalir turun dari sepasang matanya. Segera kuhapus air mata itu, tidak ingin wajahnya dinodai oleh jejak-jejak air matanya.

"Kau... yakin dengan semua ini, Zhao Yun?"

Sejujurnya, tidak. Tetapi... demimu seorang, Cao Yin, aku mengangguk.

Akhirnya, seulas senyum yang paling ingin kulihat darinya ia munculkan.

"Terima kasih, Zhao Yun..."

Aku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Hanya saja, berbeda darinya yang tersenyum bahagia. Aku segera memanggil pelayan, meminta bill. Aku tahu Cao Yin bingung dengan perilakuku yang tiba-tiba. Kuletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas bill, membiarkan si pelayan itu mengambil kembaliannya. Kemudian aku bangkit, hendak meninggalkan restoran.

"Baiklah, Cao Yin. Aku pamit dulu."

Tanpa menunggu balasannya, aku melangkah keluar dari restoran, bertolak menuju arah pulang. Yang kurasakan bukanlah meninggalkan restoran, namun, meninggalkan gadis itu, membiarkannya untuk meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Ya, aku teringat akan sepenggal lirik dari sebuah lagu yang belakangan ini menjadi favorit banyak orang. ' _Feng bu ting liu he ku rao lai yao huang deng huo_ ' - Jadi, mengapa aku harus terjebak dalam masa laluku?

 _ **"Q**_ ** _ing jie sheng suo hong chen fang shou mian dui zhe"_**

 ** _Dengan perlahan melepaskan ikatan tali, melepaskan urusan duniawi, menghadapinya_**

"Zhao Yun!"

Langkahku terhenti saat itu juga, otomatis tubuhku berbalik, sekali lagi menghadapkanku pada Cao Yin. Ia berlari ke arahku, dan... merangkulku...

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Yun..." bisiknya. "Kudoakan kebahagiaanmu, selalu."

 _ **"S**_ ** _ui wo bai du li an dong liu mo ran hui shou"_**

 ** _Aku meninggalkan dermaga dan terapung-apung ke timur_**

 ** _Tiba-tiba aku berbalik_**

"Ah..." aku tersenyum padanya -tulus. "Terima kasih kembali."

 _ **"N**_ ** _i zai du chuan kou"_**

 _ **Kau berada di dermaga**_

Ya, keputusan ini... selamanya tidak akan pernah kusesali... sedikitpun.

 **The End...**

* * *

 **Author's note: Akhirnya, project ini selesai! AHAHAHAHAHA *pegal linu***

 **Jadi, songfict kali ini menggunakan lagu 'Tian Ya Guo Ke' yang berarti 'Passerby of the End of the World', lirik ditulis oleh Vincent Fang dan lagu dinyanyikan oleh Jay Chou. Lirik yang saya pakai itu hanya sebagiannya aja, kalau pakai semuanya, tbh, bingung. Ini aja mendadak langsung skip ke paragraf terakhir saking ga bisa menjabarkan paragraf tengah ;;;;;;;**

 **YinYang (Cao Yin x Wen Yang) adalah main ship saya, YinYun (Cao Yin x Zhao Yun) adalah sekoci saya *coret*danseorangsenpaisaya*coret*. Sesekali coba mengarang YinYun wwww mau lihat jadinya kayak apa. Kurang lebih songfict ini sendiri (termasuk liriknya) memakan sekitar 3,3k words dan itu cukup panjang menurut saya wwww!**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing, readers! Have a good day!**

 **Disclaimer: DW - KOEI, Tian Ya Guo Ke - Vincent Fang + Jay Chou**


End file.
